Flashpoint
by falconpilot
Summary: Sometimes, conflict is better off when it stays cold. (Contains OCs from myself and Guests.)


**Note 1: This story was a rewrite of something I wrote about a year ago, which was scrapped due to the overall lack of ideas and the need for a general overhaul. It's been pre-plotted this time, so I think I can get this to go where I want it to go (Or at least try to get it to.)**

**Note 2: School's also been a pain, and I'll get working on other stories sooner or later. I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTF, OCs used, nor some stuff that is mentioned in this piece of fiction.**

**.**

A camera operator is readying the camera for a timely news broadcast on the local AAN news channel. He clumsily flipped a few switches before he finally managed to turn the camera on to broadcast mode. His assistant picked it up and aimed it at the sun rising in the horizon, with a pickup truck driving off towards a paved road.

"Sunny beaches, a fresh sea breeze and shaded terraces, along with imposing mountains and lush forests- what more can you ask for?" A feminine voice flowed through the news channel. It was Lammy, the local news reporter for Happy Tree Island.

The cameraman proceeded to aim the camera lens towards the harbor docks, where several fishing boats were being docked at the harbor. The reporter simply continued her praising the island itself, all while the camera operators were rotating the camera towards the coastal town near the beaches.

"Happy Tree Island is an isolated island in the Atlantic Ocean, and this remoteness is just what allows it to keep its special charm."

The camera feed has switched to another camera operator at this time, and it took a clear view of the island's lush green valleys and forests, along with civilians frocking around in the nature paradise. However, the same reporter still stayed online, despite the change in cameramen.

"Measuring almost 12000 square kilometers, up to eighty percent of the country remains untouched by excessive civilization, but the comforts of modern technology and hotels, along with a vibrant nightlife can still be found."

By this time, the camera feed has switched once again to another camera operator, where it is heavily contrasted by the previous scenes of lushness and serenity, as fully armed US soldiers clad in BDU uniforms and PASGUT combat vests were seen patrolling a fortified strip of land along what appears to be some sort of a DMZ. The bears stop a couple of civilian vehicles for examination before allowing them to proceed with their trip past the bar gates.

"Past tensions between the Southern Federation and the Northern Democratic People's Republic of Happy Tree Island has eased to the point where both nations are considered safe for tourist destinations by the US department of State," the lamb explained in reassurance for the sudden contrasting in scenes.

The camera switches once again to another reporter, where he is filming a military exercise in progress. American M1A1 and the Federation's Leopard 2A6 tanks were being inspected for any mechanical problems, before the camera flashed again showing mechanized infantry columns with their infantry fighting vehicles performing routine maneuvering training and a live fire exercise as their officers overwatched

"To ensure ongoing stability in the region, the US military is training the Federation's armed forces in a series of wargames.

The camera once again changed to yet another reporter, where it showed the purple lamb in clear sight of the audience, holding a clipboard and a microphone. She is accompanied by a green grizzly bear, standing slightly taller than her and is clad with standard PASGUT armor, along with the trademark M4 rifle issued to every American soldier. The camera is shifted slightly to reveal that several soldiers were taking part in routine push-up exercises to keep their physical prowess in condition before shifting it back to the female reporter.

"We asked one of our soldiers supervising an exercise how they like it here in Happy Tree Island," Lammy reported into her microphone before she walked towards the supervising bear and raised the microphone up to him. "So, how's life in paradise, soldier?"

"Well, uhh, it ain't anything special here miss," the soldier started clumsily. "It's kinda hot, there's a drill routine every other day, but I guess you can say the island is pretty nice."

"Well, I'll be shipped back next week, so lemme say to my folks back home, I'm really looking forwards to seeing you again soon, and don't forget the Christmas presents!" the grizzly finished.

"Well, there it is from the horse's mouth," Lammy said as she took the microphone back. "Stationed here on this beautiful island, our soldiers will ensure you a safe environment for your holidays, no matter what time of the year it is."

The camera zoomed out slightly as it revealed a bit more of the background terrain, with the hint of the few highrises in the horizon. The female reporter took her time to finish off her timely report from there.

"Thank you very much, soldier. For the AAN network, this is Lammy, speaking from Pleasant Falls, the Happy Tree Federation."

.

**End of video session 1.**

**Not much changed in this chapter, except for some re-words and changes in structure to improve the flow. General arrogance was also deleted from author's notes (God, was I a stupid asshole.)**

**If interested, OC characters are still being used for this story. No mary sues, or unfair and overpowering traits over others. But otherwise, feel free to have fun. Use PM, or else those damn admins will deem this as an interactive story _**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Rank:**

**Service branch: (Pick one [Air Arm]/[Ground forces])**

**Others:**

**Yes, you can shoot me now. Have a good one people!**


End file.
